jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Lewis Dodgson
Lewis Dodgson was the head of research at Biosyn. He was known for his law-breaking studies, notably a rabies vaccine test conducted on farmers in Chile without their knowledge of consent. However, Dodgson was able to escape prosecution. Novels Jurassic Park In the novel, Dodgson met with Biosyn's board of directors to discuss the opportunity of stealing Ingen's dinosaur embryos and bring them back to Biosyn, so they can create dinosaurs just like Ingen did. Dodgson meets Dennis Nedry in a San Franciso airport coffee shop and reveals a briefcase of $750,000 and Dodgson tells Nedry that thats only half of the money Nedry will get for stealing the embryos. Nedry says he wants all the money on Sunday and tells Dodgson to have a boat by the east dock. Dodgson says he will and gives Nedry a shaving cream can, revealing a secret compartment to collect all the embryos and get past security. The Lost World When Nedry failed, Dodgson prepared to locate InGen’s Site B and collect dinosaur eggs. He collected a team that included Howard King and George Baselton. When Sarah Harding was trying to get to Isla Sorna, Dodgson gave her a ride on the fishing boat Dodgson and his gang, but was really plotting to get rid of her. He threw her overboard attempting to drown her. Upon arriving on Isla Sorna, Dodgson and his team started collecting dinosaur eggs using a sonic device Dodgson used to deter the dinosaurs. However, during the attempt to steal Tyrannosaurus eggs Dodgson’s machine failed. Baselton died, and Dodgson fell off a small cliff, knocking himself out in the attempt to escape being devoured. His vile plot and evil scheme was practically undone by the angry t-rex parents. It was believed that Dodgson had died when he fell off the cliff. But he awoke later to find Compsognathus attacking him, and was able to seek refuge from them in a shed. Upon waking later he discovered the electric car that Sarah Harding was hiding under. Prepared to steal it and escape the island, Dodgson was attacked by Harding and then captured by the Tyrannosaurus rex father. Carried to the nest, Dodgson was presented to the T-rex infants as their first hunted meal. Movies ''Jurassic Park'' In Jurassic Park he had hired Dennis Nedry to steal embryos from Jurassic Park while on Isla Nublar, so that Biosyn could clone its own dinosaurs. He met with Nedry in Costa Rica to discuss the arrangement and give him equipment to complete his task. A can of shaving cream with a secret compartment to hold 15 species of dinosaur. However Nedry was killed by a Dilophosaur and dropped the embryos while attempting to leave the park. Dodgson is never heard from again. Dodgson and his team were completely written out of The Lost World: Jurassic Park, having been replaced by Peter Ludlow and the InGen crew. Comics Dodgson has a key role in the Jurassic Park: Redemption series. He is portrayed as an unscrupulous blond man. He is an employee of Tim Murphy's secret Jurassic Park and has to feed the dinosaurs. In Jurassic Park: Redemption II he is called by name and is shown to release the dinosaurs. Trivia *In the first book, they said Dodgson was thirty-four. But in the second novel, they said that he was forty-five even though it was six years since the Isla Nublar Incident. So Dodgson should be only forty, not forty-five. *He is mentioned in jurassic park the game. Dodgson, Lewis Dodgson, Lewis Dodgson, Lewis Dodgson, Lewis Dodgson, Lewis Dodgson, Lewis Dodgson, Lewis Category:Male characters Category:Villains Category:Comic book characters Category:1990 Category:1993 Category:1995